


Black

by anyothergirl415



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-27
Updated: 2009-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my slashfic40 challenge. Prompt: Black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black

Some called what they did evil. Bad. Dark. Others called them heroes. It just proved to William that most things in this world were grey. Right smack in between that black and white version of good and evil.

He knew, however, there was one solidly black thing he was involved with. His love for his Captain. His Jack.

There were good things in this world and bad things. What William was unable to figure out was how such a good thing, his love for the man, could be considered so wrong.

And he did not mean just a brotherly sort of love, an appropriate amount. He meant a full out, would give anything to just have one chance at being with him, full on devotion.

He knew the world would cast him away if they knew his heart, his desires, so he kept them to himself.

Alone with the daily torment of loving the very person he should not.

William had to face the fact that he was simply black. Doomed to this eternally.


End file.
